


Haiku's

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Blood, Christmas, Gen, Gender Issues, Haiku, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetic, Poetry, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Our teacher told us to write two haiku's and I wrote ten.





	Haiku's

**Question**

I sigh a long breath

The question is haunting

I'm forced to answer it

 

  **Music**

The melody sings

I close my eyes and smile

Music has saved me 

 

**Santa**

The Christmas tree sparkles

A young child is up very late

To finally see Santa

 

**Who?**

The question lingers

Who am I? What am I?

I refuse to answer

 

**Wrong**

They get it wrong

Everyday they say it wrong

If only they knew...

 

**Don't tell**

Shh, don't tell them

Don't let them in on it

Don't even tell yourself

 

**Sleep**

I wake up again

Please don't make me leave the bed

I'm already tired

 

**Hole**

There's something missing

A piece of me has left

I shall carry on

 

**Balancing act**

Tip-toeing across

Wavering with each step

Don't let go, don't fall off.

 

**Fall**

I know I will fall

But please, don't say goodbye

I'm not dead yet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
